The Senate
"Democracy is now failing, but we should keep it alive for just longer." -Senator "9" The Senate is the heart of Green Team's governing body. Currently running by General Davy Jones, it is thought it would restore order not just through G T, but to also the UNSC. Unfortunately, many Senators were thinking in their own minds about personal interests. Bearing this was many assassination attempts on Senators and Leaders. Assassins nearly succeded into sniping NinjaSoto's head off while Daddyo himself infiltrated the senate and killed a key number of Senators. These holes in security proved to be terrible on the population, and Sergeant Holt was assigned to place numerous defenses into guarding the Green Team-controlled canyon. After Daddyo was killed, the Senate was removed as a power and was replaced with the Grand Conventional Chamber Organization, a faction that is full of non-corrupt senators. With the Senate sweeped away in the sands of time and the passing of Holt (after he was killed by the Green's for his betrayal), an aging Davy Jones hoped that many good years will pass wih peace and prosperity. Summary and History The Senate was re-formed as Davy Jones' spy located the canyon. After driving off Brown Team from the sector, the Senate was built in a good spot along a small cliff. But trouble started as even before the new senate was in place. It sort of got out in a rough start. Officialy formed in 2520, the senate was needed as the governing body of all UNSC factions. With several handpicked Senators at the Chancellor's disposal, it was hoped to bring order to systems who are suspected to become rebellious. After a battle with the Covenant, Senator members were evacuated to another location until further reassignment. That day came when the canyon was a perfect place to build a base. A battle there took root between UNSC war vehicles and the United Rebel Front army. After several days, the Rebels were drawn out and bases were constructed immediately. But the area turned into a battlefield just as soon as it was constructed. Assassins nearly killed NinjaSoto when he returned from the now-ruined Green Waterfront. Next came the First Battle of the Senate, which a raid orcestrated by Daddyo to humiliate his first-in-command. Just as planned, the URF team returned beaten. A special service was called in the Senate just before the battle to discuss the terms of the new ship Daddyo "revealed" to Davy Jones. It briefly started until it was bombed by Fuel Rod Gunners. Other sessions took place afterwards about various events. But this was an opportunity for Daddyo when three delegates arrived to attend a special session. When they disappeared, he infiltrated inside and assassinated a few number of senators. The bodies were soon discovered afterwards after Davy Jones left the Senate to go on a private mission. This was up to Holt, his chief of security, to run the senate until Davy returned. It was much worse when he left, as the Senators went out of control. Holt did all he could to restore order, but nothing worked. "Oh Well." he thought. Things got worse and to bad until Davy returned in the heat of an argument. Things DID get better from there from then on. After Daddyo was finally killed by Davy Jones, the senate was dissolved by UNSC High Command for a better version. The answer came with the Grand Conventional Chamber Organization. The new senate went much better for the surviving Green leaders. Description it is exactly unknown how Covenant Technology was imprinted inside the structure, but it was giving out a luxurious feeling to those inside. But during sessions, it is a hot house. Bickering and laziness slowed down progress for many of those who truly support others ideas. Trivia *The Senate was ironically built to solve others dilemmas. But that point of view was obsured by most other senators. *The senate was never used as a court. Instead, that responsibility lies with the UNSC Courts on Earth. *Holo-panels were a common sight for those who wish to contact Davy Jones at long range. Category:Green Team Category:Locations Category:Battles and Incidents Category:Senate